a samurai and girl
by miko nakaida
Summary: The turtles and their allies meet a girl who knows the daimyo well I only own my OCS
1. Chapter 1

The turtles met an old friend of the daimyo's. What if the turtles got to meet the daughter of the daimyo's friend.

I don't own any of the tmnt characters except for my OCS


	2. season 1

There won't be any spoilers for season one just to let you all know. Please understand I don't own teenage mutant ninja turtles, I only own my ocs. Now let us begin the chapter.

It all began in Japan, kaiya a young orphan who lived with an old man, known only as the ancient one. Kaiya never asked her adoptive father his real name, but became close to him and his sons hamato Yoshi and mashimi.

Kaiya knew well of how much tang Shen, her closest sister, meant to hamato Yoshi and mashimi. But kaiya also knew, from deep in mashimi's heart, was a dark soul of evil. Even though Kaiya knew this, she kept silent about mashimi from her father and sister, in hopes of protecting them. A year came by, and tang shen was dead, this broke kaiya's heart. For when she saw yoshi's face filled with anger, she knew that he found out about mashimi, her family was finally broken.

Out of anger and sadness, kaiya wrote a note to the ancient one, leaving it where her father could find it. Poor kaiya had decided to run away from home, knowing well of what would happen to her family, as she kept running. Farther from her, in a small village lived a young man, his hair was black, and he had chocolate brown eyes. This young man's name is fang kuroi, a young ninja in training. Fang had only his mother now, as his father died by an evil nezumi, as he worked hard to avenge his father.

Earlier on his way to gather bamboo, fang saw the form of a sleeping kaiya, who was laying under the vast bamboo leaves. He sighed, looking closely at her attire, seeing as she was from the farther north of Japan. He slowly moved kaiya's black locks away from her face, as she slept; originally kaiya had long black hair reaching her shoulders, slightly tannish pale skin, and under her closed eyelids were light blue orbs.

Kaiya's eyes opened slowly, revealing her beautiful blue orbs, as she yawned sitting up. " where am I?" Kaiya asked, looking around. Before than she quickly noticed fang, staring right at her, making her jump in the process. " you're in kyoto, Japan" he said, still staring at her. " who are you then?" she asked him. Fang gulped, looking away quickly, a small blush appearing on his face. " my name is fang kuroi" he said quietly. Kaiya stared at him but started giggling uncontrollably " it is nice to meet you, I am hamato kaiya" she said, as she stood to her feet, bowing her head. Fang was taken aback from her kindness, but bowed back slowly in respect, as he helped her out of the leaves.

" where are you from?" he than asked, looking at her. Kaiya's eyes grew wide, before she quickly looked down, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. " Tokyo Japan, I ran away" she said, her voice cracking. Fang wanted to ask her why, but quickly shut up as he lead her to his village.

It didn't take long for the two to walk to his village, children would play on the streets; playing swordsman and bandits, while women and men worked or shopped. A warm smell reached kaiya's nose, as she sniffed around making fang smirk " mom's probably done with the star dango" he said. Kaiya's stomach began to growl, making her blush from embarrassment. Fang chuckled, guiding her to his home, once they were inside he Instructed her to sit down and wait.

Kaiya did as told, as she waited for fang to come back, and he did. Fang carried a tray, with two plates which held three skewers of dango on each plate, two steamed buns, and cups of tea. " thank you for the meal" the two said, and began eating their meal. Both talked about themselves, kaiya spoke highly of her family, as for fang he spoke mainly about his father and how his village came to be. Kaiya soon got to meet Suzuki kuroi, Fang's mother who was very kind and was very beautiful. Suzuki was around her thirties, with dark brown hair reaching her shoulders, and beautiful green eyes like the forest.

Sadly, a rumor came through Fang's village, saying that the foot was raiding many villages near by. Kaiya could feel tears burn her eyes, from what the rumors said, her home might have been destroyed. Kaiya couldn't help but think of what had happened to her father and brother, were they alive? Could they have survived and fled away?. These were the only things she could think of, up until now all she could do was wait, 'They could still be alive' she thought.

A month has gone by, since kaiya has lived in Fang's village, she got a job as a geisha. To which fang didn't mind, but he also knew well of how kaiya was trained in ninjitsu, and so both would train together. Fang than finally realized his true feelings towards kaiya, and asked his mother if he could go with kaiya to meet the ancient one, Suzuki soon agreed and the two were on their way to Tokyo. The journey was only forty miles, and at points fang and kaiya would camp and rest, one night fang knew he wanted to tell kaiya how he felt.

" kaiya, I want to tell you something" he said to her. Kaiya could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she was nervous on what he would tell, as if she knew what he was about to say. Fang took a deep breath, as he stared into kaiya's blue eyes, " kaiya, I'm in love with you, when I meet your father I will ask for your hand in marriage" he said, smiling softly at her. Kaiya felt like a warrior has taken her heart, as she tackled fang to the ground, automatically kissing him on the lips. As she broke the kiss, kaiya looked into Fang's eyes a big smile on her face " I love you too, fang" she said.

Later on that morning, kaiya and fang finally reached Tokyo, and saw it was still in one piece. Kaiya led fang to the ancient one's home, knocking on the door, waiting as it opened. Ancient one soon appeared, staring wide eyed at his daughter, who in turn hugged him gingerly in her arms. " kaiya, my kaiya, you're alive I'm so happy" ancient one cried, hugging his daughter tightly. Kaiya smiled at her father, before gesturing fang to her side. Fang bowed to the ancient one, feeling nervous as he looked at kaiya's father, which caused the ancient one to stare at him. " father this honorable ninja was the one who saved me, and he's the one who took care of me when I ran away from the foot clan raid" said kaiya, who stared at her father.

The ancient one was silent, as he looked up at fang, than bowed to him. " I thank you honorable one, you saved my daughter and protected her with your life, I am forever in your debt" he said. Fang quickly bowed back, looking at the old man " no sir, it was my pleasure, you've raised a beautiful and strong daughter" he said, with a kind smile. "But I must ask you something, if it is alright with you sir, may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?" he asked, looking at the ancient one, patiently waiting for his answer.

Ancient one thought, before gesturing for them to follow him in, " come, we'll discuss inside" he said. Both kaiya and fang nodded, as they followed him inside the house.

Minutes maybe hours pass by as they wait, kaiya sat beside fang, as they sat in front of the ancient one. Three cups of tea were set in front of them, kaiya felt nervous so did fang, as they watched the ancient one. The old man thought about Fang's proposal ,on marrying his Darling kaiya, than looked at the two. " I will accept you in marrying my daughter" he said, nodding his head.

Kaiya gasped, eyes wide with shock as she stared at her father, before turning to fang. " thank you so much, sir" fang cried, bowing his head.

And so the two were married, not traditionally married, but just married. Both shared a chaste kiss, as they exchanged rings, both having a happy life together. Around the beginning of September, kaiya missed her period, and found out she was pregnant. The ancient one was very happy for his daughter, but also sad at the same time, kaiya knew something was wrong. " what happened father" she asked, looking at him worriedly. Ancient one sighed, looking at his daughter " Yoshi is gone, kaiya" he said quietly.

Kaiya had tears in her eyes, as she tried not to cry, fang being beside her as he tried to calm her. " don't worry, it's alright" he assured her.

Nine months had passed, and it was June 14, kaiya had her contractions and her water broke. Fang and the ancient one knew what that meant, kaiya was going into labor, and the baby was ready to come out. The ancient one helped kaiya by getting ready, as fang held his wife's hand tightly, as the process began.

The past three hours, kaiya made small threats to fang, saying she'd kill him for making her go through this. She kept pushing and breathing calmly, as she heard Fang's calming voice help her, while she cried bloody murder. Five hours later, Kaiya and fang heard a small cry echo in the house, making kaiya smile instantly. The ancient one gave fang, a small baby, as he guided him to the hot bath.

" congratulations kaiya, you and fang have a beautiful daughter, and a strong one at that" ancient one said, chuckling. Kaiya smiled, looking at her father as she laid down, waiting for fang to return. "our little miracle, our mato" said fang, handing their daughter to kaiya.

Little mato opened her eyes, revealing beautiful blue orbs like her mom's, as she yawned softly. " welcome to our family, mato kuroi" kaiya said, with a gentle giggle. Kaiya laid mato between her and fang, as she began humming to the little girl, patting her hand on mato's stomach.

Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango my family. Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango my family. There is a stubborn roasted dango and a gentle bean jam dango, if we could gather them together we'd have a family. The baby dango smiles and is always cradled in all its parents love, and the elder dango sits back and muses over memories, what if everyone could see that just by holding hands; like the dango family you will find love. Now the little dango town is slowly blossoming into the bright world I dream of. Just beyond the starry sky the rabbits on the moon, wave and smile down upon the world below, roll up all the little things that make you sad and find all the things that make you happy.

Two years came by quickly, and the foot clan knew about kaiya and fang, as they soon came to japan. Fang kissed kaiya on her head, as Suzuki came with a horse ready to take kaiya, and a seven year old mato. " just know that I love you, and will always be watching you both" fang said, as he watched his wife and daughter leave the gates of Japan.

Ten years have passed since fang had sacrificed himself to save his family, ten years since kaiya, Suzuki and mato came to new York city. Kaiya trained mato In the ways of ninjitsu, but secretly would leave to a place farther away from new York, and would return in about two days.

Kaiya knew that one day, mato her own daughter, would protect those she cared about, like fang did. And soon mato would meet someone, that she will protect with her life, no matter what the cost.


	3. other world

This is all going to start from season two, episodes one to twenty two. Remember people, I do not own teenage mutant ninja turtles, only my ocs mato, Kaiya, and Suzuki.

I hope you guys enjoy this beautiful story, now let the journey begin.

Mato was now seventeen, living in new York city, with her mom and grandma on top of the bakery her family owned. Mato yawned getting out of bed, as she got out of her night clothes; a blue tank top and black shorts, and into a gray t-shirt and blue jeans. Mato had short black hair, reaching her neck, with pure blue eyes.

As soon as mato came down stairs, a kunai was nearly thrown at her head, as she did a back flip. The blade hit the wall, as mato stood up from her flip, groaning as she popped her joints. " well done mato" said a voice, causing the young teen to turn to her mother.

Kaiya smiled at her daughter, as she sat on the couch, " did you sleep well" she asked. Mato nodded, going over to a small picture frame, which held a picture of her father, fang. Clapping twice as she prayed, mato closed her eyes, thinking fondly of how she and her father had so much fun when he was alive. Kaiya smiled as she got off the couch, walking over to mato, wrapping her arms around her child.

Mato jumped looking up at her mom "mom, don't scare me like that!" mato complained. Kaiya chuckled, as she let go of mato, as she guided mato to a bit empty room. The room was covered in wood, hickory to be exact, with small to large swords on each wall. Kaiya tossed her daughter, a long sword with a dragon design on the handle, the sheath a velvet black. As for Kaiya, she held another long sword in her hand, a small short sword in her other hand. Both mother and daughter, unsheathed their blades, getting into a fighting stance.

" remember, your sword, your mind and heart must be as one" kaiya said to mato, who nodded her head. " focus your energy, use your chi and strike" she said, her swords about to hit mato. Metal clashed with metal, both holding and blocking their swords against the other, only until one finally became victorious.

After around two hours, mato had won against her mother, who smiled at her. "well done" she said, both bowing.

At most points, mato would work with her grandma, in the family bakery. Many costumers came by for their specialties, one of those costumers, was none other than April O'Neil. April was a known costumer and close friend to mato, the two were originally like sisters " hey April ,what'll it be today?" mato asked.

The young antique owner thought, before she knew what she wanted " three dozen of your special steamed buns, please" April asked. Mato nodded in agreement, as she got a box, grabbing the buns to place them inside. " you've been busy" April giggled, watching the young teen work.

Mato gave a short nod, as she gave April the box of pastries, as she Grinned at her. " yeah, what about you, haven't seen you around here lately" she said, turning to look at the red head. " I also haven't seen Casey and angel lately" she said, thinking back. April smiled sweetly " well, we've been hanging out with some special friends, brothers kind of" she said.

Mato nodded with a smile, as she watched ,her friend leave the bakery.

Mato knew that there were strange things going on in the city, from mobs to gangs, to egomaniacs. But what caught mato in suspicion was when the door opened, revealing the purple dragons, and their leader hun. The gangster boss, slammed his hand on the bakery counter, as he smirked at mato. " go tell your mommy, that the purple dragons wanna talk, now" he demanded.

Mato looked at him " what do you want now hun?" she asked, knowing well why he was in their bakery. " your mom owes our money, get her down here" he said, his voice a low growl. Mato shook her head no, staring up at him with a glare " not a chance big guy, you want my mom, you gotta go through me" she said. Hun smirked at her, snapping his fingers as two goons came into the bakery, both smirking evilly.

" the brat think she can beat us, show her what you've got!" he called, the goons both smirked at mato.

The teen got out from behind the counter, as she stood ready to fight the goons, who charged at her. Mato dodged their attacks, as she looked up at hun, who also was now charging at her. After dodging Hun's punches and kicks, for about two hours, mato drop kicked him.

Originally after kicking butt, mato ran to the phone of the bakery, and called the police. The cops came into the bakery, taking hun and his goons, as she closed the bakery.

Two months, that's how long since mato beat the purple dragons, since that accident. That is until now, mato and kaiya had finished training for the day, as kaiya was getting ready for something.

Kaiya soon came out of her room, holding her double swords in hand " bring your sword, we're leaving" she said to mato. The teen was utterly confused " why?" she asked, looking up at her mother quizzically. Kaiya chuckled, looking over at the frame of her belated husband, fang. " your father wanted me to take you somewhere, I think you'll love it" she said, turning to mato.

Without wasting any time, mato grabbed her sword, and was in a black tank top and shorts reaching her knees, as she wore a grayish black jacket. Kaiya smiled, grabbing a box of white chalk, as they scaled down the fire escape. Once they were in the alley way of their apartment complex, kaiya wrote symbols on the wall that were strange to mato, before her mother did was strange ritual with backwards language. A portal appeared where the symbols once were, causing mato to stare with wide eyes " shouldn't we tell grandma?" she asked.

Kaiya shook her head no, " she knows where we are going, come on now" she said, grabbing mato's hand. They both jumped through the portal, landing feet first on ground, as they stood in a colorful yet strange place. Mato's eyes were with shock, forests surrounded the area, and a gate could be seen farther away.

" whoa" mato muttered, but jumped as a portal appeared behind them. Two girls jumped out of the portal, both looking like sisters, but surprisingly different. The first girl was around 6'8 having long red hair, with brown eyes, as she wore a warriors clothing. The other girl was about 5'7 maybe, with short purple hair, having green eyes, while wearing torn up clothes like an amazon woman. Both girls had a weapon in hand, the red head had daggers, and the purple haired girl had a sword.

A glowing man appeared between them, as he held a flag in hand " the battle between kaiya and mato kuroi of planet third earth against zinnia and mikalda of planet teoria, will now begin" he announced, as he vanished. Zinnia ,the purple haired girl, lashed her sword at mato; as for mikalda, the red head ,who attacked kaiya. Kaiya did some easy back flips, and dodged mikalda like a pro, before twisting her daggers out of the way as she kicked Mikalda down.

Mato was having a hard time with zinnia, as she blocked the warrior's sword, metal clashing against metal. Zinnia kicked mato in the stomach, the tip of her sword pointed to mato's neck, making the teen gulp. ' focus mato, use my power' called a voice, as mato stood to her feet, drop kicking zinnia in the process. Zinnia looked at mato in shock, as she lashed her sword down, but mato quickly blocked her attack with her own sword.

The blade of mato's sword glew a bright blue, as she twisted Zinnia's sword out of her hands, as she held her blade to zinnia's neck. " winners; kaiya and mato kuroi of planet third earth" called the glowing man, as a blue bubble surrounded the two. " it has been sometime gyoji" kaiya said, chuckling. The man nodded, looking over to mato, a small smile on his face. " your daughter is just like you" he said.

They soon appeared in a hall, with statues of people all around, as they walked. Mato stopped, seeing two statues, which caught her attention. Kaiya smiled " that is your uncle hamato yoshi" she said, pointing to the statue of a man, next to a rat. Mato smiled to her mother, as she clapped her hands together, praying to the uncle she never knew.

Gyoji chuckled, as he tugged on mato's sleeve, telling her to hurry. Which she and kaiya did, walking out of the hall, and into an arena. Mato gulped from nervousness, but she didn't know why ' you don't have anything to worry about, you will be fine' came the same voice, which helped her defeat zinnia.

Kaiya placed a firm hold on Mato's shoulder, giving her daughter a confident smile to reassure her child, and it did. " Let the battle begin!" Boomed a voice, so loud it made mato even shake. Walls soon separated the millions of people around mato, as a wall came between her and Kaiya, leaving the teen all alone now. Except for her opponent, cat like creature holding a spear in hand, as it tried to attack her.

Mato ducked, sliding underneath the cat creature, as she stood her ground. ' don't be afraid mato, just focus on winning this fight' said the voice. "how do you know my name" she asked, blocking the attacks. ' I've known you, since you came to this world, on your right jump!' Mato jump, kicking the cat on its rib side, as it fell to the ground. The cat vanished in a blue light, as cheering was heard around the arena, the walls coming down soon after.

" mato!" kaiya called, running over to the teen, hugging her tightly. " congratulations kaiya, it has been some time" came a voice. Both kaiya and mato turned, seeing a man in a red robe, wearing a gold mask appear. Kaiya smiled , letting go of mato as she bowed to the man " long time no see, daimyo" she said, chuckling. The daimyo looked at mato, as he chuckled softly " I see you also allowed your child to join the contest". Mato looked at him confused " also?" she asked him.

The daimyo nodded his head, as he clapped his hands together, a bubble appearing around them again. " gyoji tells me your daughter is talented" he said, as he tried to make a conversation with the two. " I-I don't know about t-talented" mato said nervously. The daimyo chuckled, as they appeared at the top of the arena. Mato was staring in awe at the scene before her, " wow" mato gasped. " ah, splinter" the daimyo said, him and kaiya turning the opposite direction. Mato turned around, her mouth gaping wide at the sight before her, In front her stood a giant rat and four giant turtles, as they bowed to them.

" It has been too long kaiya" said the rat, who smiled at Mato's expression. Kaiya nodded her head, as he walked over to mato, slightly jabbing her elbow in mato's rib cage. " it's rude to stare" she said sternly. Mato cringed, nodded her head " hi, my name is mato kuroi, I am Kaiya's daughter" she said, bowing to the five. Splinter smiled kindly " I am hamato splinter, and these four are my sons; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo" he said, as the four turtles bowed again.

Mato soon got to know the turtles, and most of the contenders of the arena, also meeting the daimyo's son the ultimate ninja. 'something is not right about him' mato thought, as she walked into the hall of champions. She stood in front of the statue of hamato Yoshi, as she closed her eyes, hoping her long lost uncle could hear her thoughts. Before she knew anything, a hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the statue.

Mato opened her eyes, seeing a rabbit holding her to his chest, making her blush. " um?" she looked at him, only gasping as shadowy ninja appeared. " stay close, these assassins were attempting to kill you" he said, unsheathing his swords, which were at his side. Mato did the same, as she blocked a ninja from attacking the rabbit, kicking the ninja away.

The rabbit turned to her, as he bowed his head " forgive me, my name Is miyamoto usagi" he said kindly. " mato kuroi" she smiled. Usagi chuckled, nodding his head " welcome to the battle nexus than, mato Kuroi" he said, as he left the hall.

Mato followed usagi, as she ran over to her mom, hugging kaiya tight. " the second round shall begin" called gyoji, as the walls appeared again, this time leaving kaiya and mato in the same unit. " um mom, does this mean we need to um" she asked, looking at kaiya who nodded her head. Mato smiled, unsheathing her sword, as did kaiya, as they began to fight.

Swords clashed against the other, both mother and daughter still standing their ground, as they fought. Mato blocked kaiya's double bladed attack, drop kicking her mother in the process, as she held her blade in front of her mother's face. Kaiya smiled at her daughter " well done" she said, vanishing out of the arena.

Mato had tears in her eyes, as she wiped them away quickly, the gong sounding for the round to be over, as she looked around. Mato could see two of Splinter's sons, Raphael and Michelangelo, as she ran up to them " hey!" she called. Michelangelo smirked as he gave her a thumps up " congrats dudette" he said. Mato grinned as she looked at Raphael " you're not half bad shorty" he said, chuckled.

A break was needed for some of the final contenders, in which mato didn't mind as she walked around the battle nexus, seeing the rare aliens and creatures that came by. And speaking of creatures, a rhino came up to mato, grasping her hand in his as he grinned " young maiden, would you care to wager a bet on me winning this tournament" he asked, kissing her hand. " um, no thanks I'm good" she said, walking past " please forgive me!".

Mato gave a soft phew, as she kept walking around, until gyoji appeared. " attend, attend the round is about to begin" he said, transporting mato to the arena.

" please miss kuroi, pick a tally from the orb" he said, mato did as she took out a knife with a blue tag. A woman with dark blue hair stood in front of her, with the same knife and tag, making her gulp nervously. Both mato and the woman were transported to an area, as were the others, as the fights were said to begin.

Mato looked at the woman, who stood in front of her now, with her long blue hair, brown eyes and wore a martial artists clothing. The woman had a sword in hand, as she attacked mato, who jumped back quickly. The woman held an evil smirk, as she ran up to mato, grabbing her by the neck. " you're supposed kaiya kuroi's daughter, pathetic" she chuckled, as she tried to throw mato against the wall. But mato kicked her in the knee, making her fall to her feet, as she stood her ground.

" ok, now you've made me mad girl" the woman growled, standing up. ' careful mato, she isn't like the other two, she's skilled'. Mato gulped, staring at the woman before her, who just smirked as she ran at her with full speed.

Mato ducked, blocked and dodged numerous attacks from the woman, trying hard not to lose her guard to quickly. The woman smirked, as she drop kicked mato, making the teen fall on her back. Before the final blow was made, mato was zapped out the arena, as she sighed in relief that it was over.

( or is it㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳6㈳6㈳6, well so far this is chapter two of a samurai and girl. Ok guys if you haven't seen season two of tmnt 2003 than I suggest you watch it until you get to episode 23 it is going to blow your mind. Ok so part two of the other world will be done a little later, until next time guys )


	4. the other world part two

Ok part two is about to begin, now I want to thank all of my friends, who helped me with my story so far. Now with out further ado, let us begin with part two, now.

Song that will be used: secret base

(Previously)

Mato was in the third round with raphael and Michelangelo, but was up against a mysterious blue haired woman, who some how knows about kaiya. After the tally markers were set, mato and the woman were beginning to fight, the woman taunting mato for being weak and pathetic.

Without a second thought, the woman was on the winning end, as mato was zapped out of the arena. Mato knew something wasn't right, deep down she knew something would happen, but what is going on she wonders.

( now )

As mato watched the walls go down, she saw Raphael from the corner of her eyes, a triceratops creature right beside him. " Raphael!" mato called, running over to the red masked turtle. Raphael turned, grinning at the teen " ey, you lost too I guess" he said. Mato nodded her head sadly, " I saw your previous fights, you were pretty good, my name is traximus a triceraton ". Mato smiled " mato kuroi, it's nice to meet you" she said bowing.

" care for a protein supplement?" asked traximus, as he looked at both mato and Raphael. " sure trax, oh and kid just call me raph, it's shorter that way" said raph. Mato nodded her head, as she followed the two to a sort of café. The three sat down, as a man came to them, carrying three cups on a tray. " this is on me, Raphael" said traximus, as he paid the man for the drinks.

Mato grabbed a cup, taking a sip of her protein supplement, as raph and traximus talked. " I heard rumors say, that the daimyo was attack by a cowardly rat and his female ally". Both mato and Raphael did a spit take, staring at the triceraton, " I heard their names were kaiya and sliver or shard" said traximus. " or splinter!" raph called as he stood out of his seat. " that's our sensei's, there's gotta be a mistake" the turtle growled, as he got on the rail. Traximus stopped him just in time " that is rash and irrational, count me in" he said smirking.

' mato, they don't know what they're up against'. Mato looked around " what do you mean" she asked, following the two. ' two known enemies to your mother and splinter have joined forces, you must focus on where the enemy would hide'. After interrogating one of the daimyo's servants, they headed for the dungeon, inside the daimyo's castle.

Mato gasped, running over to a cell, revealing both kaiya and splinter. " mom!" mato cried, staring at kaiya " mato, thank god you're safe". Splinter came behind kaiya, as raph ran beside mato " Raphael" splinter said, smiling softly. " mom, what's going on?" mato asked, turning to kaiya.

" we shall explain later" said splinter. Mato nodded as traximus walked over to them " allow me" he said, bending the bars of the prison that held kaiya and splinter. " thank you" kaiya bowed, as they ran to the daimyo's healing station.

Once they were there a shadow ninja attempted to slash mato with his sword, until kaiya blocked his attack, allowing mato Raphael traximus and splinter going to help Leonardo, Donatello and usagi. Mato dived under a ninja, making him fall, as she ran to the daimyo.

Minutes had passed, as Kaiya and the healers helped the daimyo, before going to the arena. " you must be strong daimyo, there is a matter that needs your attention" splinter said, as he and traximus helped him to walk. Mato gasped, seeing the blue haired woman and a dragon in the arena, with the ultimate ninja and the war staff. " drako and Laura have returned, the war staff in drako's hands, this can't be" the daimyo growled, as he summoned a orb around them.

They were now in the arena, as drako turned to them, with an evil smirk. The war staff began to glow red, as it blasted out of drako's hands, the staff falling to the ground. Kaiya and mato both gasped, looking up as the red aura tore a hole, creating a black vortex. " with his evil heart, drako has opened a rift, a wound that will destroy anything it touches" said the daimyo. Gyoji gave a cry for help, as he was pulled into the vortex, vanishing into nothing.

" get the staff!" called kaiya, as they all ran to the staff. Raphael threw his sai, as it caught the staff from flying, until Laura kicked him away. Traximus, using his Axe, grabbed the turtles and usagi. Mato turned to the staff, as she ran over, grabbing the handle of the sai.

" mato!" cried kaiya, looking over to her daughter. Mato groaned, looking up at the black covering the nexus, ' no, I can't let them get hurt, I have to save them' she thought. Suddenly, the war staff in mato's hand started glowing bright, causing her to wince from the bright light. " what?!" called both drako and Laura, who were hanging onto the ultimate ninja for support.

" this is all your fault, foolish boy!" Laura growled, glaring at the ultimate ninja, drako also growing angered. The three began to fight, causing Leonardo's grasp on the ultimate ninja hands to loosen, " stop fighting you're slipping!" called Leonardo. But he was too late, the three fell into the hole, the trio vanishing from sight. " my son!" cried the daimyo, his eyes wide with horror.

Kimi to natsu no owari Shourai no yume ooki na kibou wasurenai Juunen-go no hachigatsu Mata deaeru no wo shinjite Saikou no omoide wo… Deai wa futto shita shunkan Kaerimichi no kousaten de Koe wo kakete kureta ne "Issho ni kaerou" Boku wa terekusasou ni Kaban de kao wo kakushi-nagara Hontou wa totemo totemo Ureshikatta yo Aa Hanabi ga yozora kirei ni saite Chotto setsunaku Aa Kaze ga jikan to tomo ni nagareru Ureshikutte tanoshikutte Bouken mo iroiro shita ne Futari no himitsu no kichi no naka Kimi to natsu no owari Shourai no yume ooki na kibou wasurenai Juunen-go no hachigatsu Mata deaeru no wo shinjite Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara "Arigatou" sakendeita koto shitte 'ta yo Namida wo koraete egao de sayounara Setsunai yo ne Saikou no omoide wo… Aa Natsuyasumi mo ato sukoshi de Owacchau kara Aa Taiyou to tsuki nakayoku shite Kanashikutte samishikute Kenka mo iroiro shita ne Futari no himitsu no kichi no naka Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara "Arigatou" sakende 'ta koto Shitte 'ta yo Namida wo koraete egao de sayounara Setsunai yo ne Saikou no omoide wo… Totsuzen no tenkou de Dou shiyou mo naku Tegami kaku yo Denwa mo suru yo Wasurenaide ne Boku no koto wo Itsu made mo futari no kichi no naka Kimi to natsu no owari Zutto hanashite Yuuhi wo mite kara hoshi wo nagame Kimi no hoho wo Nagareta namida wa Zutto wasurenai Kimi ga saigo made Ookiku te wo futte kureta koto Kitto wasurenai Da kara kou shite Yume no naka de zutto eien ni… Kimi to natsu no owari Shourai no yume ooki na kibou wasurenai Juunen-go no hachigatsu Mata deaeru no shinjite Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara "Arigatou" sakende 'ta koto Shitte 'ta yo Namida wo koraete egao de sayounara Setsunai yo ne Saikou no omoide wo… Saikou no omoide wo.

Mato opened her eyes, feeling a hand on hers, as she looked up with wide eyes. There in front of her, was her father, fang kuroi. " papa?" She gasped, staring at him. Fang chuckled, as he guided mato down to the ground, as the rift disappeared. Fang could only smile at his daughter, placing a hand on her head, ruffling her black hair. " well done, mato" he said, before vanishing.

" mato!" called kaiya, as she ran to her daughter, hugging the teen for dear life. Mato gasped, as her mother attempted to suffocate her, with her rib crushing bear hug grip. " m-mom… I can't…. B-breathe". Kaiya soon let go of her, small tears rolling down her cheeks as she smiled. " I'm just so happy that you're alive" she whispered.

Mato could only grin, before walking up the daimyo, the staff in hand as she held it up to him. " this belongs to you, sir" she said, bowing. The daimyo smiled, taking the staff from her, as he bowed back. " thank you very much" he said, with a small chuckle. Than it hit everyone, that Michelangelo was the new battle nexus champion, as he was than crowned.

Later on, the daimyo decided to host a feast for Michelangelo, in honor of his winning of becoming champion. Mato smiles at Michelangelo " congratulations Mikey" she said, with a small giggle. Mikey grinned at mato, as he gave her a bear hug " thanks dudette".

Suddenly the same rhino came, running up to mato, pushing poor Michelangelo away from her. " keep your hands off her turtle, I saw her first" he said with a snort. Mato automatically sweat dropped, as she slowly started to get irritated with the rhino, until miyamoto usagi came up to them. " gennosuke, are you honestly trying to find a wife so early, she is too young" . mato looked at him, than to the rhino instantly " no way, I'm not worthy of being a wife, usagi is right sir". The rhino snorted again, before taking mato's hand with his own " don't be absurd, you're young and beautiful, I'd like you to be my wife".

' he's really not giving up' mato thought with a sigh, only taking her hand away from the rhino. Kaiya came up the rhino, mato could feel a dark aura surrounding her mother, as kaiya kicked the rhino away from her. " sorry but my daughter isn't interested". Mato gulped, turning to usagi, bowing her head " I'm so sorry" she said quickly. Usagi shook his head " please, I should be the one to apologize for my friend's behavior" he said, bowing back to mato.

Mato nodded her head, " don't worry, my mom is just very protective of me is all" she said blushing, as she turned away. Usagi chuckled, as he smiled at mato's action, before bowing to Leonardo and splinter. " I do hope we meet again, mato" he said kindly. Mato nodded, with a kind smile, as she looked at her mother. Kaiya bowed to splinter and his sons, before turning to mato, smiling.

" splinter please take care" mato said kindly, making the rat chuckle. " may we all meet again sometime, I hope to meet you again kaiya, and you mato" he said, as he and his sons vanished with a blue light.

" let's go home, mato" said kaiya, as they too, vanished back home.


End file.
